I Love You
by kiyoshi111
Summary: "I love you" -three words that Yuki could never find himself capable of repeating to his pink-haired lover, but as this sweet, romantic and steamy plot untwists, discover how the cold-hearted novelist finally opens his heart and reveals his true feelings.
1. Hidden Feelings

**This is my first fanfiction. Ideas, plots, scenes, quotes, etc may not be copied, reproduced or distributed EVEN IF I am credited for my work. Any pilfering, plagarism or copying will result in me no longer uploading any of my work, which means that you and everyone else loses out on reading my romantic, funny and steamy scenes. Do you want to be responsible for ruining everyone else's fun?  
>WARNING - CONTAINS LEMON AND OF COURSE YAOI (BOY X BOY)<strong>

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Gravitation, but I do own this story.**

**All that was a bit heavy-going, wasn't it? To cut to the chase, no stealing and you will be rewarded with lemon. And I love you all for choosing this story to read. If you don't like lemon, turn back now. If you want to read this story without the lemon, please let me know in a review or message – I will reupload it without the steamy scenes. (The original will still be here too!)**

**Summary - "I love you" -three words that Yuki could never find himself capable of repeating to his pink-haired lover, but as this sweet, romantic and steamy plot untwists, discover how the cold-hearted novelist finally opens his heart and reveals his true feelings. **

"**I Love You"**

Yuki sighed. He had been working on his latest novel for hours and his muscles were sore from sitting still for so long. He glanced at the clock, just as it turned midnight – it was now officially Shuichi's birthday. The blond-haired novelist shut his laptop off and moved to get out of his seat. Just then, a tiny glint caught his eye. He looked toward the object in question and found it to be a photo of him and his pink-haired lover. Yuki smiled, lifting the photo frame. He thought back to the day that picture had been taken…

It had been a few months back, when Yuki had taken Shuichi on a trip to Hokkaido.

"_Thank you for bringing me here! I love you so much Yuki!" his young lover had shouted, clinging tightly to the older man's arm and forgetting everyone could hear his declaration._

"_I love you." _Three words that Shuichi had said to him millions of times over this past year, but also three words that he had never found himself repeating to his Shu. He was a romance novelist, damn it! Why were these words so difficult to say?

The blond held his breath for a moment, realising that if he did, he could just about hear his lover's faint snores. He closed the door to his study softly and headed to the living room, where he found his little lover sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Shuichi only ever came to bed with Yuki when he had asked the boy to come. With the older man busy trying to meet a deadline, Shu must have assumed he wasn't welcome in the bedroom. _"That would have to change," _Yuki thought as he lifted the vocalist carefully and carried him to the bedroom.

…

Shuichi had been sure that he had slept on the couch last night, but somehow awoke in Yuki's bed with the writer's arm wrapped loosely around his waist. He questioned the older man, who only ignored him. After a few minutes, the now-twenty-year-old gave up and chalked it down to his own forgetfulness.

Before long, Shuichi was at the door, ready to leave.

"I'm getting out of work at one today. See you later Yuki!" he called from the doorway. The blond grunted in response.

As soon as the vocalist was gone, his older lover went to his study. Yuki planned to finish this book before Shu got home, so that they could spend the remainder of the boy's birthday together.

"_Shu…" _Yuki thought. He was now "Shuichi" or "Shu", no longer called "Brat".

…

Shuichi arrived at the recording room in N-G early and was greeted with several surprised gasps.

"Shindou-san, you're … early!" Fujisaki stated as he pulled some papers out of a folder and set them neatly on the table.

The pink-haired boy looked around the room from Hiro, who was tuning his guitar, to Sakano and Fujisaki, who were seated at the wooden table.

With a loud crash, K entered the room.

"Happy birthday, Shuichi!" he declared in English, but all four of them were well used to K's random bouts of English by now.

"Now that we're all here, let's start recording," Mr Sakano said, standing up from the table with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Shuichi put on the puppy eyes. "But it's my birthday! Do I really have to work?" he whined.

Fujisaki glared at the vocalist. "We have three more tracks we need to record for this album. They have to be done today."

"_At times like this," _Shuichi thought, _"He's just like his cousin."_

Then Hiro intervened. "I thought you loved singing, Shuichi. Besides, you'll be home with Yuki before you know it."

Shuichi smiled. "ALL RIGHT, YUKI! GET READY FOR ME COMING HOME EXTRA EARLY!" he cried, punching the air in determination.

…

Yuki leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He'd been staring at his computer screen so long that the words were starting to blur together. Getting up, he decided that he needed coffee. In the kitchen, the writer put some water on the boil and opened the cupboard. He smirked slightly as he noticed Shuichi's favourite mug. The boy had brought that with him when he had first moved into Eiri's apartment.

"_He better like his present, or he won't get one ever again." _Eiri thought, taking a sip of his coffee.

…

"SHUICHI!" Ryuichi cried, entering the room and glomping the young vocalist.

The two singers fell to the floor with the vocal god on top of the younger boy.

"Are me and Kumagoro invited to your birthday party this weekend?" the man asked childishly. "Kuma-chan loves cake!" he added hopefully, waving the pink plush bunny in his friend's face.

"Of course, Sakuma-san –," the boy started but Ryuichi put a finger to his lips to shush him.

"I told you before, it's Ryuichi or Ryu-chan, not Sakuma-san."

"Okay, Ryu-chan," Shuichi said, blushing a little.

"Ryuichi-san," came a soft voice.

Everyone looked round to see the President of N-G standing in the doorway, dressed in a long coat and his trademark hat.

A smile graced his lips as he continued. "I have to take off, but Ryuichi, would you go back to the studio and continue practising with Noriko? We have a concert in two weeks, remember?"

"Right Tohma!" Grasper's vocalist said as their keyboardist disappeared down the corridor.

Soon after, Ryuichi said his goodbyes to the members of Bad Luck and left the recording room.

Shuichi felt something cold and hard press against his head. Then he heard a click as the safety was turned off.

"Time for chit-chat is over. Get back to work or else," K said, holding his precious magnum to the lead singer's head.

…

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eiri said, stepping aside to let the visitor enter, despite his comment.

"Is it wrong for a man to want to see his brother-in-law?" Tohma asked with a gentle smile.

The older blond made himself comfortable on the couch and Yuki came to sit beside him.

"Today is your deadline, isn't it?" Tohma said conversationally.

"Yeah," Eiri snorted. "And with you hanging around, it won't be met."

The shorter man smiled. "Then I will make this a quick visit … I hear that today is Shindou-san's birthday. Do you have anything special planned?"

"Not really," the novelist replied, placing a cigarette between his lips and taking out his lighter.

He lit the cigarette and looked at the object in his hand. He ran his finger over the sticker, over his lover's cheek…

"Eiri-kun, you big softie!" Tohma teased, noticing the action.

Yuki was startled out of his thoughts but quickly regained his composure.

"You can stop with the Eiri-kun –," the man argued, but was cut off.

"What's this?" Tohma questioned the novelist, lifting something from the side table. In his hand was a beautiful necklace, with a delicate silver chain and an over-sized purple gem. The musician eyed the item curiously.

"This wouldn't be for Shindou, would it?" he asked.

Eiri took a long drag of his cigarette before replying.

"It's his birthday present," he said, grinning slightly.

Author's note.

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading this story. If you liked it, please review. Review even if you didn't like it. Any negative feedback MUST be in the form of CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

Next chapter will be up after I receive at least 3 reviews – so click the button. Do you see it? It's right there – at the bottom of the page. Yes, that one.

I love you all! ^_^


	2. Birthday Presents And Bedtime Treats

**Hey everyone! I'm back thanks to my three lovely reviewers.**

**mttmercado**

**damons-hot-as-hell**

**Nikkie23534**

**I love you three! ^_^**

**I own Gravitation! Maki Murakami signed over the rights to me last night! Oh wait – I was dreaming… :( Well, in that case,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, but this story is still mine.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATERIAL WHICH IS UNSUITABLE FOR PERSONS UNDER THE AGE 0F 18. But, if you are under 18, you may read this anyway. I'm just giving this warning to let you know what you're in for. **

…

"**I Love You" Chapter 2 : Birthday Presents And Bedtime Treats**

"Oomph!" Shuichi was winded as K patted him on the back.

"Congratulations, Shuichi!" Hiro said, helping to keep his friend steady.

"Congratulations," the others echoed. "Very well done!"

Mr Sakano walked over to the vocalist. "Yes, and this looks like it could be another number 1 on the albums chart."

"WE'RE GONNA GRIND NITTLE GRASPER INTO THE DIRT!" Shuichi announced so loudly that Sakano could have sworn all Japan had heard.

Fujisaki pressed himself flat against the wall as the hyper vocalist flew past.

"HERE I COME, YUKI!" Shuichi yelled, opening the door.

Hiro chuckled, coming over to the boy.

"Your backpack's on up-side-down," he told his friend.

Shuichi rubbed the back of his neck. "Oops, I guess I was in such a hurry, I wasn't really paying attention."

With the help of Hiro, the boy got his backpack right-side-up and was on his way home.

The vocalist ran all the way to Yuki's apartment, so that he could get every minute he could with his lover.

"YUKI, I'M HOME!" he yelled, letting himself in.

He opened the door to Yuki's study, anticipating seeing the romance novelist sitting in front of his laptop, with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Instead, the pink-haired boy was greeted with an empty room.

"_Maybe he's tired after working so hard and he's went to bed," _Shuichi thought to himself.

"Yuki!" Shuichi shouted, bursting through the bedroom door.

The curtains were drawn so the room was dark, but still it was obvious that this room was empty too. Shuichi searched the whole house but his lover was nowhere to be seen.

The vocalist took off at lightning speed and ran out the door.

"YUKI, WHERE ARE Y – Oomph!"

The singer crashed into something solid. He landed on his bottom and, from his position on the floor, looked up to see that the "something solid" was in fact Yuki's well-toned stomach. The older man barely flinched at the collision, but set down his bags of shopping to help the boy up.

"Where the hell have you been?" the singer demanded after having been helped to his feet.

"If you'd read the note I left you, you'd have known I only went out to buy groceries," the blond said flatly, holding up one of his shopping bags as proof.

Shuichi started to feel quite stupid. "Hold on! What note? I didn't see any note!"

The man was silent, but entered the apartment and walked to the bedroom with his young lover following him. He looked on the bed, but found the piece of paper on the floor. He held the note, which had wafted off the bed when Shuichi had made his dramatic entrance, up for the boy to read.

"_Shuichi,_

_ I've gone out to buy groceries._

_ Will be back soon._

_ Yuki"_

"Must've missed that," he explained, after reading the note.

"Hmph." _"Typical of Shuichi to miss something like that and jump to his own conclusions," _the writer thought, smiling inwardly.

He sat himself on the edge of the large bed and opened the drawer on the nightstand.

"Shuichi…" the blond said, holding out a blue box to his lover. "Happy birthday."

The vocalist pulled the lid off the box and saw the most beautiful necklace he had ever seen. It had an intricate, silver chain and a large, purple amethyst of a shade that perfectly matched his eyes. He held it in his hands as tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Yuki!" he cried as he flung himself at his lover.

For his part, the man didn't step aside as he usually did, to let the boy fall to the floor. Instead he caught him and patted him gently on the head.

…

Yuki stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner and listening to his young lover boast about his wonderful present over the phone. The man was fairly sure that it was Shuichi's sister on the phone at the moment.

The novelist entered the living room to see the boy seated on the couch, necklace-in-hand and fingering the metal links on the chain as he talked happily on the phone.

"Dinner's ready," the man stated as Shuichi hung up and returned the phone to its cradle.

The singer got up and ran after Yuki, into the kitchen.

Seated at the table, Shuichi grinned widely with the necklace hanging delicately round his neck. Yuki had to admit, he looked quite cute.

"_I love you, Shuichi…" _the writer thought.

…

Yuki was clearing away the last of the dishes when Shuichi came up behind him.

"Yuki…" the boy whined, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist.

The writer set the plate he was holding down on the counter as he turned to face his lover.

Shuichi batted his eyelashes and pouted at the older man, who then captured the boy's lips in a passionate kiss. Yuki's left hand toyed with the waistband on Shuichi's slacks and the boy deepened the kiss in response. He wrapped his arms around the novelist's neck, standing on the tips of his toes to get closer. Yuki lifted his younger lover, who wrapped his legs around the man's waist, and carried him to the bedroom.

Soon, the young boy was lying sprawled out on the bed, with the older man on top, their lips locked in passion. Yuki's skilled tongue traced along Shuichi's bottom lip. The boy's lips parted and the writer's tongue met with his lover's.

Shuichi moaned in pleasure as the man's hot tongue pressed against his.

The blond's lips moved to the boy's neck, where he began to kiss, suck and nip.

"Nmmm… Yuki…" the vocalist purred into the man's ear.

The novelist's hand was on Shuichi's stomach. It travelled up the boy's body, revealing more of his soft skin. The pink-haired boy gasped as his heated skin was exposed to the cold night air.

Yuki placed a series of wet, soppy kisses down Shuichi's chest and stomach. His tongue encircled the vocalist's navel, before dipping into it, and then slowly and tantalisingly licked its way up the boy's body. The man teased one of his lover's nipples with his tongue, while rubbing the other between his index finger and thumb.

Within seconds, Shuichi's nipples were hard and the newfound tightness of his boxers made him aware of other places where he was hard. Yuki's strong hands grasped the cloth of the boy's t-shirt and tugged it up over his head. The man returned his attention to Shuichi's neck and the boy whimpered when he bit down on the soft flesh.

The vocalist was left with a red mark on the side of his neck, the spot where Yuki had claimed him his own with a fresh love bite. Yuki was beginning to sweat with the building heat and removed his shirt too. The boy's breath caught at the sheer beauty of the man's torso. A few beads of sweat were trickling slowly down his lover's abs and Shuichi watched as they sank below the waistband of Yuki's trousers.

Shuichi's cock throbbed painfully.

"Yuki! Hurry!" he pleaded.

"So impatient," the older man commented as he unzipped the boy's slacks and slid them down his slender legs.

The novelist ran his fingers over the noticeable bulge in the singer's pants.

The boy moaned in response to the touch.

It wasn't long until the rest of the clothes came off and the two were completely naked. Yuki reached for the drawer on the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. The man squeezed a generous amount of the strawberry-scented liquid onto his fingers before pushing one digit into Shuichi's entrance.

The boy yelped at the feel of the cold liquid but, with Yuki moving his finger in and out of Shuichi's hole, it soon warmed up.

"Yuki!" he begged, bucking his hips at the source of his pleasure.

The blond responded by adding another finger.

Shuichi's hands clutched desperately at the sheets and Yuki inserted a third finger. At that the young vocalist screamed and the older man had to suppress a smirk. He moved his fingers inside the boy in a scissoring motion, stretching him for what was to come.

The novelist pulled his fingers from Shuichi's entrance with a small pop and the singer whimpered at the emptiness. Yuki leaned over his lover's flushed face and connected their lips. He started to grind his hips against the boy's and that had Shuichi begging for more.

"Please Yuki! Please!"

Yuki obliged and, after coating his erection with the rest of the lubricant, he thrust mercilessly into the boy's tight hole. Shuichi was screaming at the top of his lungs. He threw his arms around his older lover and continued moaning in pleasure.

"AHN! Yuki! YES!"

All the world was forgotten and it felt as if they were the only two in existence. Although Yuki would never admit it, he was well and truly under the young singer's spell.

He moved his strong hands to Shuichi's thighs and placed the boy's legs over his shoulders. Then he caressed his lover in the place he wanted it the most.

"I love you, Yuki," Shuichi said softly, on the verge of tears.

The feeling of Yuki hitting that sweet spot deep inside him, coupled with the man's hand working on him, had Shuichi close to coming.

Yuki also felt that familiar coil in his lower stomach and, with a few more thrusts, the two were sent over the edge. The singer threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy as Yuki filled him.

For a while they just lay, breathless and panting, with Yuki still on top of the younger boy.

"Shuichi, I-" the novelist started, but stopped out of embarrassment.

He lay down on the bed with his back to his lover and covered his face with his hand. He had been about to confess his feelings for the boy but those words were just too hard to say.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Shuichi asked, facing the older man's back. The writer gave no response.

"Why are you ignoring me, Yuki!" he whined, leaning over the man.

"Yuki, … are you… blushing!"

Yuki buried his face deeper in his hand, feeling his cheeks turn a shade redder. He merely grunted at Shuichi's question.

"Oh, you are!" the boy sang.

"Shut up!" the novelist yelled, grabbing the nearest thing, which happened to be a pillow, and whacking the boy over the head with it.

The man lay back down, once again facing away from his lover, and tried to fall asleep.

"Yuki! Yuuukiiiiiiiii! Oh, come on, nobody falls asleep that fast! YUUUKIIIIII!"

The boy continued to whine, but to no avail, for his lover was already starting to drift off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note.**

**Again, thank you for reading. It is my pleasure to serve you /bows deeply/. Please review and let me know you love me too!**

**Some of you are probably thinking "'Oh, come on, nobody falls asleep that fast!' – she stole that from Ice Age!" **

**I said it as a joke and my brother said I should add it in 'cause it's funny.**

**I am back to school tomorrow and have exams this month so I will be very busy, but I promise to upload as often as I can. Just giving you a heads up.**

"**Not that kind of 'heads up' Shuichi! Keep that 'head' down and save it for later when Yuki takes you to bed!"**


	3. Is That Supposed To Be Breakfast?

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in almost a month – exams! They're all finished now so I'm back. Once again thank you to all my followers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation but I **_**do **_**own the plot.**

**Warning: Same as before.**

…

"**I Love You" Chapter 3 : Is That Supposed To Be Breakfast!**

The next morning, Yuki awoke to the smell of something cooking. The novelist groaned and stretched as he pulled himself from the warmth under the blankets. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a cotton shirt, which he left open. His curiosity got the better of him and he headed to his kitchen to find out what that strange smell was.

There, he found Shuichi, wearing a tank top and a pair of VERY short shorts. The writer peered over the boy's shoulder at what he assumed to be breakfast in the frying pan.

"_He can't cook. Why doesn't he just stop trying?"_

"What do you think you're doing?" the man questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! Yuki!" The boy jumped. "You startled me."

"I thought I told you never to cook in my house," the man stated.

The singer gave a little squeak.

"I thought I'd just surprise you," he replied in a small voice.

"What? Surprise me by burning my house down?"

Shuichi turned around and gasped as he saw that there was now smoke rising from the pan. He ran to the fire blanket and put it over the pan before laughing nervously.

"Get out," the novelist told him.

…

Half an hour later, Yuki emerged from the kitchen. He went to the lounge and found Shuichi sitting on the couch, with his knees drawn up to his chest and a very downhearted look on his face.

"I made breakfast if you want it," the novelist offered, knowing that he had been the one to upset the boy, but not wanting to admit he was sorry.

"You mean you're not mad at me anymore?" The singer was astonished.

It wasn't in Yuki's irritable nature to forgive so quickly. He headed straight to the kitchen, worried that Yuki might change his mind if he took too long.

The vocalist seated himself at the table and before him sat a plate laden with fried egg, streaky bacon and beans on toast. A typical American breakfast. Before the two had met, Shuichi had never eaten any American food. But then Yuki showed him the joy of American cuisine and the boy loved it.

"We'll be releasing the new album this week," Shuichi started blabbering, while digging into his breakfast. "We've already done all the recording. We just have to discuss the CD cover and do a couple of photo shoots… I think I'll wear my new necklace for the photos!" The boy giggled.

"Reiji will be helping us choose our outfits… I dread to think what she's come up with this time!" Shuichi continued, but losing some of his enthusiasm at the mention of Reiji and her antics.

Just then, Shuichi felt something vibrate against his leg. He retrieved his mobile from a very tight pocket and looked at the screen. He had a message from Hiro, which read:

"_I'll pick you up this morning. See you in ten minutes."_

"TEN MINUTES!" Shuichi cried disbelievingly. "I still have to _change_!" he announced, tugging on his tank top for emphasis.

The young vocalist shoved the last of his breakfast into his mouth and darted to the bedroom with bulging cheeks.

…

Ten minutes later, the singer was standing by the door, slipping on his shoes.

"I'll miss you when I'm at work," the boy whined. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

He placed a quick kiss on his lover's cheek and whispered, "I love you, Yuki."

"Shuichi, I lo-"

_DING DONG!_

"Hold that thought," Shuichi said, opening the door to the visitor. "Oh, hey Hiro!" the boy smiled happily.

"_Why?" _ Yuki thought. _"Why am I so relieved? … I should be feeling pretty pissed off for being interrupted when I had something important to say but I'm actually… glad that I don't have to say it."_

"What was it you wanted to tell me, Yuki," Shuichi asked, pulling the man out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh! It doesn't matter…" the novelist replied, still feeling quite shaken up.

He could feel the blush starting to spread across his otherwise pale cheeks.

The boy noticed the slight reddening of his lover's cheeks but chose to ignore it.

"Well, see you later, Yuki!" Shuichi called, already following the guitarist through the doorway. The writer watched until the boy's pink hair had disappeared round the corner.

Not really knowing what to do with himself, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on the blue leather couch. After taking a sip of the chilled beverage, he switched on the TV. This particular TV station was broadcasting an interview with Nittle Grasper about their up-and-coming concert.

There was Tohma on the screen, smiling as the bright lights accentuated his pale complexion and fair hair. His movements were graceful and his tone was soft, but Yuki couldn't help imagining those lips scolding him for drinking a beer before it was even nine in the morning.

…

Shuichi sighed from under his crash helmet as he clung to Hiro's back on the motorcycle. Something was definitely up with Yuki, and the boy was determined to find out what.

They parked outside the N-G Visual Works building and Hiro removed his helmet, the crisp morning air whipping through his long, red locks. The two musicians entered the building through the automatic doors, both with slightly ruffled hair.

As they walked through the corridors, Shuichi couldn't escape the feeling that they were being watched. Was that footsteps he could hear behind him? He froze and, instantly, the footsteps stopped. Nervously, he began to walk again.

"_Those footsteps – someone's following me," _the boy thought and quickened his pace.

Hiro gave his friend a perplexed look as he caught up with the vocalist.

The footsteps were starting to get faster. Shuichi spun round, catching a glimpse of a door swinging shut and a music sheet wafting to the ground.

"_Okay, someone is definitely tailing me."_

Taking a deep breath and summoning all his courage, the singer decided once and for all that he would find out who, or what, was following him. Hands clenched in determination but with a pace which was deliberately slow, he cautiously moved towards the door.

Peering around the doorframe, he came face-to-face with a tall guy in a dark jacket. He jumped back, letting out a surprised scream as he did so.

"Tatsuha? What are you doing here?" the boy asked.

No sooner had the words left his lips than his mouth was covered by the younger teen's hand.

"Shhhhh!" the monk hissed. "You're gonna blow my cover."

"Your cover? What do you mean by that?" the vocalist questioned.

"I'm looking for Ryuichi. He's not in Nittle Grasper's recording room so I thought he might be here to see you."

"Tohma can't find out I'm here," the black-haired teen added, eyeing Hiro suspiciously.

"Look man, I'm not gonna tell him you're here," the redhead said defensively.

Then Shuichi interrupted the two boys who were exchanging death glares. "Besides, Ryuichi's not even here. If he's not with Seguchi-san and Noriko, then I don't know where he is."

Just then, K appeared on the scene, wearing a pair of mirrored sunglasses and with his favourite handgun, aimed and loaded, in his hand.

"Step lively, boys," he commanded, his smirk challenging anyone to disobey.

Tatsuha gulped.

"I just remembered I have to be somewhere, so … see ya!" the teen excused himself before quickly making his escape.

"You've got a photo shoot to be present for," the blond reminded them before stalking off in the direction of Bad Luck's dressing room.

Shuichi and Hiro followed the menacing American down the corridor and the three of them came to a door with a piece of paper, bearing the name "Bad Luck", stuck haphazardly on the wood by a strip of Sellotape.

Entering the room, Shuichi saw Reiji and Sakano, but no Fujisaki.

"_Where is that boy? He's always so early," _the vocalist mused.

A short girl with auburn hair and round glasses stepped up to the two band members and informed them that she had all their outfits ready for the photo shoot.

"Great(!)" Shuichi exclaimed sarcastically. "What are we dressing up as this time? Birds? Princesses? Oh, I can't wait to find out(!)"

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME!" Rage bellowed, aiming her bazooka at the pink-haired boy.

Just then, little Suguru came into the room, dressed in tight, black, ass-hugging jeans and an expensive-looking shirt. Sure, he looked nice, but none could match Shuichi in his super-short top and sinfully tight shorts.

…

Meanwhile, Yuki was still sitting on the couch in his apartment. He had put on a video of Bad Luck's last concert and was staring hungrily at the scantily clad singer on the screen. Shuichi always looked so hot on stage, with a passion in his eyes that could only be rivalled by the passion he had for his blond-haired lover.

The novelist shifted slightly, trying to lessen the discomfort which was growing between his legs. Slipping a hand into his pants, he started to stroke his erection through his boxers. The friction felt good.

The Shuichi on screen was dancing, swinging his hips hypnotically. Yuki reached inside his boxers and clasped his fully-hard member. He began to pump himself, starting at a slow pace but soon quickening it as he got more and more desperate.

"Shu… Shuichi…" the man panted as beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and his silky hair became matted as he writhed under his own ministrations. He kicked his pants off so he could spread his legs further.

His cheeks were flushed as he teased the slit with his thumb and continued to pleasure himself. The writer arched right off the couch as he approached his orgasm, feeling like he would explode any second, and spilled his seed all over his hand and down his legs. He collapsed back on his seat, a gasping, sticky mess with wrinkled clothes sticking to his well-sculpted body with sweat.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please review.**

**Oh Yuki, you're sooo hot… O.o**

**See you guys next time. Updates should be more frequent since the exams are over but chapter 4 hasn't been pre-written so it won't be up until the end of the week at least.**


	4. Fujisaki Gets Fired

**Hi, everyone! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I haven't had a chance to write the chapter because I've been ill. I'm better now so here it is. Also, I will get to work on the next chapter right away to make up for any delays.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation but I **_**do **_**own the plot.**

**Warning: Same as before.**

…

"**I Love You" Chapter 4 : Fujisaki Gets Fired**

In the main N-G building, a small figure made its way down the corridor on the top floor.

"_This is stupid. What does he even want me for anyway?" _Suguru complained inwardly.

He approached the large mahogany doors of Tohma's office, gave a swift knock and entered.

The president sat behind his desk, with his hands clasped together and his elbows resting on the table top.

"Take a seat, cousin," he offered, gesturing towards the chair which sat before his desk.

The young keyboardist settled himself in the indicated chair and met the older man's gaze.

"How are things going with Bad Luck?" the blond began, in a friendly tone.

A cocky grin appeared on the younger boy's face. "Brilliant. We're all set for our concert and we just need to do a few more photo shoots for our album."

"I'm glad to hear things are going so well," the blond began with that all-too-familiar phoney smile. "I only wish the same could be said for your schoolwork," the man said, his tone becoming serious.

Suguru's smile dropped.

"Over the past few months, you're grades have been slipping, Suguru-kun. Your parents have expressed their concerns to me that you have been neglecting schoolwork to keep up at work. And we have decided it might be best if you gave up your place in Bad Luck."

"WHAT!" the boy cried disbelievingly, standing up from his seat and slamming his hands down on the desk. "I can't leave Bad Luck! They need me! That's why you gave me the position in the first place – 'cause Shindou-san's arrangements sucked!"

Tohma carried on calmly, seemingly unaffected by his cousin's raised voice.

"We could hire a new keyboardist. I'm sure he will get on well with the other band members and it will give you the chance to focus on your studies."

"You say it as if you already have my replacement picked out," the dark-haired boy said harshly, throwing a dirty look at his cousin.

"As a matter-of-fact, I have. And he's ready to start as soon as your concert is over."

"Tohma, you prick!" Suguru retorted. "You hired me to help get this band off the ground and now that we've made it big, you're just gonna get rid of me!"

"I know this must be hard, but this is what's best for you right now, Suguru-kun," the blond replied, still keeping his voice soft.

Suguru was so angry, he was sure steam would come out his ears if he stayed angry much longer. "Best for me? Or best for you? I see what's really going on here! You're afraid I might be better than you. I'm close to surpassing you and you're just scared I'm gonna steal your rep! This has nothing to do with what's best for me, does it?"

For once, Tohma's smile faltered.

…

Back at the apartment, Yuki was bored. Seated on the blue corner sofa, he reached over to the side table and lifted his packet of cigarettes. He tipped the pack over his hand but none came out. Looking in the small box, he saw that it was completely empty.

"_Damn it! No cigarettes!" _ the blond complained inwardly.

He decided that he would go down to the convenience store to buy more and left the apartment after getting properly dressed and pulling on a jacket.

It was a warm day and there were children out playing in the streets. Yuki soon arrived at the little shop and entered it. Just as the glass, automatic doors opened, he spotted someone he didn't want to see inside the shop. Ryuichi Sakuma. He was carrying that stupid pink bunny in the crook of his arm, along with every sort of candy available.

"Let's see," the singer said thoughtfully to Kumagoro before lifting a scoop full of jelly beans and shovelling them into his 'pick and mix' bag.

"_Stuff the cigarettes!" _Yuki thought as he quickly turned 'about face', ready to leave the shop. But it was too late. The older man had already noticed him.

"Hey! Yuki-san!" Ryuichi called, enthusiastically.

"Hello, Sakuma-san," Yuki replied, slightly less enthusiastically, and giving him a curt nod.

Ever the naïve one, Ryuichi ran toward the novelist, oblivious to the sarcasm laced in the younger man's greeting.

The singer trailed after him as he made his way around the store, keeping up a one-sided conversation.

"I've got today off work," Ryuichi hummed idly.

Yuki picked up a box of his favourite cigarettes and almost dropped them when Ryuichi suggested that he should come by the vocalist's flat and share the sweets he was currently laden with.

Yuki felt the urge to tell Sakuma to piss off, but Shuichi would hate him forever if he offended the childish singer. So, against his better judgement, he agreed to accompany the man home.

"_After all, how bad could it be?" _Yuki reasoned.

He even noticed a few of his favourite treats, nestled in the older man's arms.

"_Then again,"_ the wiser side of his brain argued. _"This __is__ Ryuichi Sakuma – and he's like Shuichi, only ten times worse!"_

He snatched up another packet of cigarettes.

"_I think I'm gonna need these."_

…

At N-G, Shuichi and the rest of Bad Luck were chilling out on the sofas. He had worn his new necklace for all of the photo shoots and was still fiddling with it and admiring how the artificial light of the room reflected off it. He noticed that it just so happened to be reflected onto Fujisaki's cheek, and he decided to have some fun with this. He tilted the gem and the light reflected into the young keyboardist's eye.

Suguru leaned slightly to the right and paid no attention to the annoying singer. Shuichi tried again.

"Stop it, Shindou-san!" he snapped, glaring at the older boy.

"What's the matter with you? You're awfully bitter today – even for you," Shuichi retorted.

Hiro joined the conversation. He too had noticed that Suguru was in a particularly bad mood today.

"Yeah, what's eating you today?" he asked curiously.

Suguru hesitated. Could he really trust them? Their intentions seemed good.

"Tohma's dropping me from the band… right after the concert," he confided, sighing and slumping his shoulders.

"WHAT!" Shuichi and Hiro shouted together, jumping out of their comfortable seats.

"He can't do that!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"There has to be some way to stop him!" Hiro added.

"He says my grades are slipping… and my parents agree that I need quit my job so I can keep up at school. I know that's not why he's doing it, but there's nothing I can do," Fujisaki said, making no effort to hide his depression.

Hiro was suddenly struck with an idea.

"If you pulled up your grades, Tohma couldn't justify firing you. He'd have no choice but to keep you on."

"Just one problem, Nakano-san," Suguru said in a defeatist tone. "I have trouble with my sciences. I'm fine with other subjects but I don't get the time to focus on science."

"Well, if it's science, maybe I can help," the guitarist offered.

"Yeah!" Shuichi butted in. "Hiro was the smartest in our school. And he was gonna be a doctor – before we started Bad Luck of course – so he's great at science." Shuichi continued to ramble on.

"A doctor?" Suguru whispered, surprised yet hopeful.

…

Meanwhile, in another part of Tokyo, Ryuichi shoved his bags of sweets into Yuki's hands and unlocked the door to his luxurious apartment. Yuki noticed that the apartment was quite a bit bigger than his own, but it was also extremely messy. There were candy wrappers and drinks cans strewn across the floor of the living room.

"Just leave the stuff on the counter," Ryuichi said, twirling his keys casually as he led Yuki to the stylish, modern kitchen.

Yuki set the bags down and noted that the kitchen at least was clean and tidy – probably from lack of use.

"What d'you want to drink?" Ryuichi asked pleasantly.

Yuki suddenly had images of the man offering him milk, or juice, or something stupid like that. When Yuki didn't answer, Ryuichi took the initiative and set a can of beer on the coffee table in front of the writer.

Yuki gripped his hand around the cold beverage and looked up at the singer, feeling slightly grateful. Ryuichi grinned widely at the blond-haired man and left the room, announcing that he was going to bring the snacks. A minute later, Ryuichi re-entered the room and left a selection of the sweets he had bought at the shop on the table before flopping down on the couch beside Kumagoro.

Yuki helped himself to a particularly tasty mini cake. Ryuichi took a bite out of his bun and leaned forward.

"How are you and Shuichi?" he asked, suddenly looking very serious.

"That's none of your business," Yuki replied, suddenly acting very cold. He pulled his lighter from his jacket pocket and snatched up a pack of cigarettes from the table.

"It _is_ my business. Shuichi is my friend. He says you've been acting weird lately and I want to know what's going on."

"I have been acting no different than usual and Shuichi shouldn't even be telling you that!" Yuki stated firmly as he lit up and took a drag of his cigarette. He was starting to get very pissed off.

"I don't want Shuichi to get hurt by you. I need to know – do you even care about him? Or is he just some cheap fuck?" the singer demanded, verging on anger. "What feelings do you have for him?"

Yuki put his face in his hand. He knew how he felt about Shu but wouldn't be that open with this man. At first, Shuichi meant nothing to him. He was just something on the side of all his numerous women. But now, he couldn't imagine his life without the young singer.

"You really do care about him, don't you?" Ryuichi's voice said softly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Yuki looked up and realised that at some point the man had moved to sit beside him. Yuki said nothing.

"Shuichi really loves you. If you feel the same, you should tell him – otherwise how will he know?"

Yuki looked at the man with newfound respect. For someone so childish, he could be very insightful and deep.

"I know you've been hurt in the past – Tohma has told me about it. Kitazawa was an awful man but Shuichi is a nothing like that and you have nothing to fear in opening up your heart to him." Yuki opened his mouth to thank the singer but no words came out.

He finally managed a weak, "Sakuma-san…" but…

"Right Kumagoro, it's time for your cake!" Ryuichi announced excitedly, lifting his pink bunny and offering him a slice of chocolate cake. Yuki was astonished at the sudden change in the vocalist's behaviour.

**Author's Note: Thank you, my lovely readers! Thanks for your patience. Please review and I will try to update soon. No lemon in this chapter but probably in the next one.**


End file.
